Baby Doll
by Careless-desires
Summary: "I hate goodbyes Daryl, doesn't mean i have to stop saying hello." I turn away and begin walking whilst hearing him mutter "This ain't a damn romance novel."
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here girly?"

I turn to see Daryl, his cross bow hanging in his hand.

"Nothin'"

I slowly start to move backwards trying to make it less noticeable with each movement.

"Doesn't look like nothing"

I bump into the wall of the cell and jump with a fright, not yet noticing how far I had actually gotten.

He holds a smirk on his face and chuckles at my reaction.

"So, we're you looking for me?"

His mood changed to more quiet and serious and I start to panic as he moves closer.

"I just...I..."

I stutter until he cuts me off.

"Just spit it out princess"

I try to think fast and turn the conversation back on him.

"Aye! Don't call me princess! I work just as hard as anyone here and you have no right to call me that you...you..." My face brightens up as I try to think of a insult. "...dick!"

His face has a slightly shocked look before changing into a stiff and furious expression.

"Hmmm, never thought I would hear such foul language from a pretty little barbie like yourself"

I huff and attempt to storm off out of the cell but barely make it to the opening before he grabs my wrist.

"Don't come in my cell again. Got it princess?"

I pull my wrist from his grasp and turn my back to him, retreating to help carol with dinner.

-2 hours later-

I walk around the base of the prison along the fence thinking about how infuriatingly innocent and useless everyone thinks I am.

"Argh! I just don't understand."

I kick a piece of grass before realising how childish that was.

"Hmmmph"

A low chuckle has me turning around quickly and losing my balance before landing in the arms of...none other than daryl Dixon.

"Evenin' princess"

"I told you not to call me that!" Tears start to well in my eyes.

I try to hide it but eventually they start to fall, all whilst he is looking at me...

He raises his hand and removes the tears that have rolled down my cheek. I still completely and my breathing comes to a halt.

"What's wrong Darlin'?"

"I just... Why?!" I struggle my way out of his grasp and place my hands on my hips as I face him.

"Why must everyone treat me like such a fragile and pathetic girl? I don't get it I try so hard! I take care of Judith, I help Carol cook and clean! And yet here I am being called 'princess' and 'barbie'."

With a bored face he simply says "enough."

Confused I speak once more, "what?"

"Beth Greene, you are not a girl you are a woman. You work hard in all areas and make one hell of a meal..at least for a zombie apocalyptic world. You are strong and you have the ability to change the world. Calling you princess and barbie does not portray what kind of a person you are. It is simply a nickname I give you because you are blonde, blue eyed and have the rosiest cheeks I have ever seen in my life. So, enough. Do not say anymore about you being useless, because I can guarantee you, you're not."

And before I could even reply he bent his head down and placed a kiss on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk back to the prison in complete silence. A deafening and frustrating silence. Daryl hasn't spoken one word to me since he kissed me, just simply walked off and waved his hand for me to follow. As we enter I begin to go in the direction of my cell but am stopped when daryl speaks.

"Beth...why were you in my cell earlier? You never ended up telling me."

A blush creeps on my face as I simply say; "I hate saying goodbyes daryl, you know that. But why would I stop saying hello."

I turn and begin walking away hearing him whisper "this ain't a damn romance novel."

Looking over my shoulder I flash a small grin and recede into my cell.

\- Next morning-

"Good morning Carol!"

"Good morning Beth! You're in a cheery mood this morning!"

I smile at her before sitting down and beginning breakfast, I'm an early riser so I'm one of the first ones up apart from whoever is on guard and whoever is cooking.

I scoff down my meal quickly and leave the room, bumping into a hard figure. I fall to the floor and groan as I rub my forehead from the impact. I look up to see daryl standing there with an amused expression on his face and his arm reaching out to help me up. I take it thankfully and get up whilst brushing myself off.

"Watch out next time, love"

He walks in to eat his breakfast as I leave, once again rubbing my forehead. I guess he was on guard this morning.

-That night-

Beths p.o.v

I walk into the showers and strip until I'm fully naked. I stand there and look at myself for a few moments realising how scrawny I actually am. "As if anyone would want me" I turn to begin my shower not realising there's someone standing just inside the door.

Daryls p.o.v

"all this damn walker juice is everywhere." I walk out of my cell, grabbing a towel before heading to the showers. I stop when I hear Beth talking..."as if anyone would want me" ... She's staring at herself. Oh little does she know how beautiful she actually Is...maybe if I...nah forget it. I turn and walk away attempting to forget the image of Beth naked from my very consumed mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I bring the blade to my skin once more. The blood drips down my wrist and a familiar sting is accompanied with it. Silent tears stream down my face as I continue the cuts..1.2.3

"Beth?!"

I quickly wipe up my wrist and follow where the voice was coming from, I halt at ricks cell where a meeting is being held...

"Okay so, if we get a group together some of us can go for a run for supplies, we need baby formula, blankets, pillows and hopefully some extra clothes and food.." I blank out as rick continues his weekly speech until Daryls eyes catch mine..oh we'll..not really my eyes but my wrist..I glance down to see some of the blood has seeped through my shirt and hurry to hide it. Daryl walks over to me and covers it in time for no one else to see. He glances at the door and I nod as we begin to back out slowly, trying to not draw anyone's attention. We make it out and head towards his cell. When we reach the cell he grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. "What do you think your doing girl?!" I lose my balance and my eyes are blurry when he stops shaking me but I quickly regain both. "I...ever since..he..."

He sits on his bed and gestures for me to come and sit, "who Beth?"

He reaches out and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Jimmy, he..."

My breathes is shaky as I say the next line.

"When we we-we're t-together he used to be a b-bit violent... A-nd one d-day he t-took it t-too far... He tried to r-rape me."

I'm crying now and I can't seem to stop. Daryl remains perfectly still.

"A-and I get n-nightmares about it and i...I didn't know what else to do."

By this point his holding me as I sob, patting my back smoothly and whispering soothing words. "Shhh, it's okay darlin' it'll be okay, he's gone now. Ain't no one gonna hurt you. I promise."

I wake up to the feeling of someone next to me. I shift and hear a moan...wait a moan?! I turn my head slowly and look behind me. Daryls sleeping figure shifts and something hard presses up against me...a blush creeps over my face until I completely still as he shifts once more, grinding into me as he whispers something. I couldn't make out what he said so I listen intently as he says it once more

"mmmm b-beth" a small gasp escapes from my mouth and his movements still. I know he's awake now. I slowly get up and sit on the bed, him following suit. I try to sound confident and casual but it comes out more as a squeak.

"Good morning daryl"

I cough as he says back "mornin'"

"How did you sleep?"

"Decent enough girly, how you feelin'?"

I looked down at my lap as my hands nervously fumble with each other "pretty stern I guess"

We look at each other and a small smile appears on my face, he's staring at me..."what?"

He looks around nervously and scratches the back of his head "just...never seen anyone so beautiful"

He looks back at me and we stare silently for a few moments before he starts leaning in...I take a deep breath and lean in as we both start inching closer and closer...only moments apart between our lips, they both start to touch and...

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

We jump apart as I turn to see maggie with her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing" I stand and walk towards her "we were just talkin' I'm thinking about doing some ahh..."

"Training." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as daryl cuts in saving me.

"She doesn't know much and she's never killed a walker so we might as well help her defend herself before something happens. Especially since she's always with Judith,"

Maggie doesn't look convinced at first but eventually she breaks, "hmm alright, good idea. So you gonna train her Dixon or what?"

His face remains unreadable; "sure, why not."

My heart leaps as I realise how much more time I'll be spending with him. Maggie signals me to walk with her and I say a quick goodbye to daryl before we walk out of his cell.


	4. Chapter 4

"So daryl you're on patrol tonight, correct?"

I look over to rick and give a nod. "Mhmm"

"Okay, everybody else try get some sleep, we're making a run into town over the next week sometime so we're going to need a lot of energy."

I walk away and end up in front of Beth's cell.

"Come on princess, you're patrolling with me tonight"

Without waiting for a response I walk away as I hear her steps follow... I wish she was infront of me..walking and swaying those hips and...good god I'm a sick man. This is Beth fucking Greene Im thinking about, 18 year old Beth Greene. Who I almost kissed. Fuck. What the hell is going on with me?!

We reach the fence of the prison and walk around aimlessly for a while. It's silent but not an awkward silence, so we just kind of welcome it.

"Thanks for um today...with you talkin' about that training to maggie..I um...yeah."

He walks a fair while before replying. "It wasn't a cover up you know, I mean it. I'm going to train you. You need this, one day some of us won't be here ya know...I don't want nothin' to happen to ya..."

I nod and continue walking looking down at my boots with each step.

"So, what are we gonna do for trainin'?"

"Dunno yet, thought patrolling would be a good start."

-2 hours later-

We sit in the guard tower trying to get a good view, tired from our walking previously.

"Thanks for letting me tag along. No one usually let's me since they think I'll get hurt or somethin'"

"We'll I guess we will just have to prove them wrong." I smile at him and nod, appreciating the encouragement. "I want to be strong daryl. I don't want to be scared anymore, I don't want to be useless."

"I already told you this girly. You're not."

I take up all my courage and say what's been on my mind this past week.

"Daryl...what is this?"

He stands up and his demeanour completely changes. "Ain't nothin' girl." And walks off. Tears prick In my eyes but I stand up, brush them off and walk to my cell.

-1 week later-

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Daryl stops what he's doing and turns to face me. "I'm not. Just got nothin' to say."

I stand there for a moment and then get furious "bullshit! I'm not an idiot daryl I know something's happened. What is it?!"

"Leave me alone barbie."

He begins to walk off but I grab his shoulder to turn him around. Suddenly he pushes me up against the wall and is holding my hands above my head, flush against me, breathing hard. "Daryl what are you..." He slams his lips to mine. I gasp which allows his tongue to slip into my mouth and I pull back but he continues his actions, more forcefully and passionate now. I stop thinking and just kiss back. This is what I want. Who I want. With the hands that grab both of mine he lets one go and moves it down my body, until reaching my ass. He pushes me into him more and I moan as I feel him against me. He moved his lips down my neck, possibly leaving marks and grabbing my breast in his hand. "Mmm so perfect." He let's go of both my hands and uses his to lift me up by the ass, I wrap my legs around his waist and he grinds against me, both of us moaning freely.

"Fuck, Beth. So good." I grab onto his shoulders as he continues moving, I feel something building into my stomach... "Let go for me darling" and I'm just about to.I'm so so close so...

"daryl?! Beth?!"

We separate as quickly as possible and just in time to see rick turn the corner. "Hey guys. shift is up daryl, I'll take over."

He nods at rick before he walks away. He turns to me and speaks.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be it's fine I um I've never really done any of that before..."

"You don't deserve this Beth, I'm not a good guy. You deserve someone your age, someone Full of life and not scarred like me. We can't do this it's not right, I want to though. My god do I want to. But it's wrong."

I feel a bit taken back and settle with saying; " its fine. I'll just go..."

I turn to walk away and make it a few steps before he stops me.

"Wait...Tell me you want me, Beth Greene."

"I...I want you daryl Dixon. I want you like I've never wanted anyone before. I feel things with you that I never knew possible!"

He's silent, as if he's thinking of something to say.

"You're killing me darling. I tried to stay away but it's just not working! I want you, I am completely and utterly consumed with the need I have for you. To feel you, to touch and watch you as you give yourself up to me. To see you unravel and moan and experience things you never have before with me...you're all I think about now a days. I've never had that before."

His confessions leaves me reeling, wanting to know more.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into the prison without anyone seeing, leading me into his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daryl what are you doing?"

He pulls me toward him and onto the bed, me falling on top of him.

"I need you Beth. I have for so long. Please baby.. Please"

He reaches up and kisses me, full of passion.

His tongue explores my mouth and his hands move all over my body. I moan and he sighs at the sound, completely and utterly content.

His hand work their way under my top, moving higher and higher until he reaches my breasts. He unclips my bra then takes off my shirt, leaving me only in my pants yet him fully clothed. I take this opportunity to start moving my hands up his shirt. He pulls it over his head and starts undoing my pants. My breathing hitches as he is getting closer and closer. He stops and looks at me; "can I keep going darlin'?"

I nod my head and he gives me a small smile before kissing me on the forehead. He removed my pants so I am only in my underwear, he starts unbuckling his belt and pulls down the zip of his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. My eyes widen as I take in the sight of him..."how is it gonna-"

"It'll be fine baby, trust me." I calm down a bit as he puts his arms around me and kisses me again.

"I'm sorry daryl" I turn away and leave the cell, ignoring his protests. I just couldn't do it. After everything I just...I'm not used to letting people in and trusting them so easily after jimmy and yet here I am willing to give myself to none other than Daryl Dixon!

I reach my cell and sit on the bed, my head resting in my hands.

"I can wait." I look up to see Daryl, confusion evident on my face.

"I know what he did to you has scarred you. I'm not going to push you. I want you beth green and I know you want me, but if it's going to take time in order for you to 100% be ready then I can wait."

I nod whilst tears begin to roll down my face. "Thank you Daryl"

"All good baby girl"

He walks over to me and sits down, I place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes taking in the peace and quiet. He runs his hand up and down my harm as a sign of comfort.

We hear a cry and our heads snap up, our composure changing and becoming alert and completely awake.

"It's just Judith. I better go get her"

He signals a nod as I leave the cell, "Hey Rick".

"Hey, how you feeling?"

I smile and reach for Judith "Fine, bit worn out though, having a bit of trouble sleeping lately"

He nods in agreement, " I um...I saw you earlier, you were crying...everything okay? I was going to come up to you but some walkers reached the fence and I saw Daryl talking to you"

My heart skips a beat at his name... "yeah honestly I'm all good. Don't stress!" He seems satisfied enough with the answer and pats me on the shoulder before leaving the cell.

Im nursing Judith and begin humming, she quickly falls asleep to my disbelief.

Daryl's p.o.v

I follow the tune of her voice, stopping once I reach the doorway. Her back is to me so I take this moment to listen, lost and completely in awe.

She stops singing and I begin a silent clap, she spins on her heel almost losing her balance. She quickly puts down Judith before anything happens to her, with a smile she begins walking towards me. I don't say anything at first, I just look. I reach up and cup her cheek with my hand, brushing some hair out of the way at the same time. Her reaction is exactly what I wanted, she leans into my palm, smiling slightly, enough to show her dimples.

"You're beautiful"

I pause before continuing

"Beth, how did this happen? It seemed almost inevitable... Me finding you in my cell. I'd thought about you on various occasions but you truly compelled me when I saw you standing there...I'm nothin' compared to you darlin'...nothin'."

A tear slides down her cheek before she talks once more. "Please...don't speak of yourself like that. You're one of the most wonderful people I have ever met...you're a guardian Daryl...to everyone. But to me, you're my guardian angel." She chuckles and stares into my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"We found a new guy on a run."

Everyone turns to look at Rick.

"This is Axel everybody"

Axel raises his hand and waves as a sign of hello. I look over and notice Daryls look of disapproval. They leave the room and I follow in suit of Daryl. "Hey" he stops and turns to look at me.

"Come with me" I follow him to his cell and he turns to look at me, a serious expression clouding his face. "What's wrong Daryl?" I place my hand on his cheek but he swats it away. I step back in shock. "I-I'm sorry darlin'. Didn't mean for it to be that hard." I nod until he speaks once more. "Axel...this new guy, he's bad news. I just...I don't trust him yet, just watch out alright? I saw him eying you when he greeted everyone."

"Daryl come on it'll be fine trust me, I've got you guys, nothing will happen!"

The corners of his mouth go up, almost resembling a smile. I kiss him on the cheek before turning and leaving the cell in order to find Judith.

Dinner passes quickly but I can't help but feel uncomfortable when I notice axel staring at me...I shake it off and focus on dinner. Daryl eyes him suspiciously but I give him a reassuring smile. Rick walks in and heads straight towards daryl. "You're on first watch okay?" He nods. Once I finish dinner I leave the room and head towards my cell. I'm relieved to have the night to myself without Judith. I get out my journal and begin writing for the firs time in a while. After about half an hour later a figure appears at my cell door. I look up and see..."Axel?" He walks in further, "hey sugar" I get up and put my journal away. "How are you sweetheart?" I raise my eyebrows, surprised by all the nicknames. "Good thank you how are you?" He chuckles and moves even closer "you're a sweet one aren't ya?" He pauses before continuing. "Listen, I saw you before and you are...delicious. Was figuring maybe you could help me out and I could ah...'help' you out." I look in disgust as he reaches up and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. I'm completely mortified. I tried to think of a way to get out but everyone is either patrolling, on watch, cleaning or taking care of Judith which is no where near me..at least not close enough for anyone to hear me. "No one has to know darlin'. Just you and me." My eyes widen and I take a step back. "Wait a minute...don't tell me you've never been with a man before?" When I don't reply and look down he laughs. "Guess we will have to fix that aye?" I think quick and try to do something daryl taught me. I raise my arm and elbow him in the gut. He folds over and I start to run. He pulls me by my ponytail and I scream out as he drags me to the floor. He flips me on my back and raises my arms above my head. I trash and cry out trying to break free. He laughs ecstatically. "You won't be trying that again will ya Hun?" I gasp and say repetitively "please not again. Please oh god no please." With all I could manage I take in a deep breathe and yell at the top of my lungs only one word. "DARYL!" He slaps me. "It's not nice to scream someone else's name when another guys trying to get into your pants love."

A shot rang out and blood splatters all over my face as Axels lifeless body falls onto me. I push him off and try to get up but can't because I'm shaking so much. I catch a glimpse of my saviour and he catches me. "You came." And then the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're lucky I fucking finished my patrol at the time I did! I never would of been able to...she would of been..." I hear sobbing as I start to wake up. I see daryl crying into Ricks chest as he tries to calm him down. "Daryl, calm down don't think that! You got there on time nothing happened okay? You got lucky and so did she."

Darkness welcomes me again as I lose consciousness once more.

"I'm so sorry darlin' I'm so so sorry. Please, just, come back to me...I-I don't know what I would do without ya beth...I...I love you."

I trash in my sleep. He's here. He's touching me. Everywhere. "NO! PLEASE NO!" I cry uncontrollably "PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE DONT LET THIS HAPPEN!" I'm shaking. "I-I hate you." I gasp for air. "I could never want you. You know It's him I want, it'll always be him."

I wake up and look at daryl. "It'll always be you." I welcome to darkness.

I finally wake up without feeling dizzy. I look down and see daryl holding my hand, sleeping. I chuckle at the sight. He wakes up and I finally remember what happened. "He...he tried to..." Tears prick in my eyes. "I know baby, I know" he embraces me whilst whispering soothing things in my ear.

"I knew it." I turn to see rick. "Knew what?" He walks closer towards me as he speaks. "You love her." I look at my feet, shuffling back and forth. "That obvious is it?" Ricks about to speak again but was interrupted when- "WHAT" I look over to see beth in the doorway, "what did you just say?!" I scratch the back of my head before replying. "I-I love-" she puts her hand up dismissing it. "No. You-you can't." And then she runs. I chase after her leaving rick behind. "BETH, PLEASE WAIT, WE NEED TO TALK" she stops at the shower block, gasping for air. She turns with tears running down her face. "You can't love me daryl. You can't. Look at me I'm a mess. I-I'm scarred. You deserve so much better. Someone that can touch you and not be reminded of anything else. I-who knows what will happen?! We might never be able to be intimate or enjoy and experience little touches. You don't get it it's so hard and we haven't even tried anything! I-I can't do this." She shakes her head. I am furious. I pace before answering. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're scarred? Beth that doesn't fucking matter! Im scarred too! I understand!" She looks at me confused. I turn away from her and take my top off. Hearing her gasp. I stay still as she comes over to me and outlined each mark on my back. "It'll be okay beth, we can get through it. Together." I turn before continuing. "I love you."


End file.
